


Your Touch (Pours Like Honey On My Skin)

by Allana



Category: Empires
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allana/pseuds/Allana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisp cotton sheets, kisses sweeter than honey and lazy, sleepy touches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch (Pours Like Honey On My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for ScrewTheDaisies, as part of 2011's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest over at Rockfic.com. The prompt was 'Sean Van Vleet,Tom Conrad (Empires): No words.'

Tom likes to watch Sean sleep.   
  
It's not as creepy as it sounds. Honestly. It's just... he always wakes before Sean does, and the bed's always so warm and full of  _Sean_ , that it's impossible to do anything other than watch Sean sleep. Take today, for example. Sean's lying on his side, half-curled up, sheets hopelessly tangled in his legs and he looks beautiful, and  _warm_ in the inky darkness of the room. His body moves in towards the warmth almost automatically and his arm slips around Sean to pull him in close against his chest.   
  
Warm. Incredibly, wonderfully  _warm_ . Tom rubs his face into Sean's rumpled hair and snuffles behind his ear, which earns him a sleepy-pleased sound from Sean. He's awake enough to know that doing it again will get him another similar reaction, so Tom presses his nose into that small, snug place behind his ear and nuzzles affectionately.   
  
Not only does Sean make that sleepy-pleased sound again, but he also presses his body back against Tom's. Sleepy-pleased, sleep-warm, bed-warm body, his back against Tom's chest and his bare feet brushing against Tom's. Awake, Sean's all motion; half-asleep, he's loose-limbed and pliant, sliding a hand back to rest against Tom's thigh and nestling in close to fit his body against Tom's.   
  
And it  _fits_ . Just so. Curves and angles in all the right places.   
  
He buries his face in the curve of Sean's neck and rests his hand over Sean's hip, pulling him closer and presses nuzzling kisses over his shoulder. Sean sighs softly and turns in his arms with a rustle of sheets; he lifts his face blindly to Tom's, their lips fitting together, just so.   
  
They make out lazily for what feels like hours. Sean moans whenever Tom does that thing with his tongue and Tom gasps and grunts when Sean pulls back to graze teeth along his bottom lip. It's gentle and slow and one of Tom's favourite things.   
  
Tom gently rolls Sean to his back and presses small, soft kisses against Sean's throat before worming a thigh between Sean's and grinding down against him. Sean's lips open in a soft 'O' and it's only then that Tom realises that he's rock hard and that Sean is, too.   
  
Sean's eyes flutter open and closed with each slow rock that Tom makes against him. His hands clutch at Tom's shoulders and he pants up into each rock. It's a slow, delicious build. Heat curling in Tom's belly, thick like honey, and his body hums with pleasure and warmth. Sean's warmth.   
  
Tom closes his eyes and drops his head against Sean's sweat-slicked shoulder with a groan. Sean's fingers glide down his back and pull him closer, urging him on without words, hot breaths ghosting against his eat. Tom shivers and pushes a hang between their bodies, curling his questing fingers around Sean's cock, jerking Sean as he ruts against the hard smooth muscle of his thigh until Sean tenses and arches up against him, hot slick wetting Tom's hand and Sean's stomach. It's the aftershocks rippling through Sean's body that do it in the end for Tom. He bites back a shout as he comes between their bodies, wet heat spreading as his hips jerk helplessly.   
  
Sean's hands reach up and cradle the back of his head, fingers stroking through his hair, as their racing heartbeats slow to an altogether sleepier rhythm. Tom goes easily when Sean turns them onto their sides. The room is brighter now, the day edging towards dawn and Tom yawns as Sean tangles their legs together and wraps his arms around him. Tom lets himself drift, drowsy, satisfied and  _warm_ .

 

 


End file.
